gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brad
This article is about the character. For the article regarding ''Glee's co-creator, see Brad Falchuk. For the musician who portrays the Brad in this article, see Brad Ellis.'' Brad is the omnipresent and skilled piano player for New Directions. He is seen during almost every number in the background, playing the piano or mini keyboard. Notably, he is occasionally seen on piano in songs with absolutely no piano part in their accompaniment. He seems to follow the New Directions members around, in the hope of an impromptu performance, to the point that in Theatricality, he appears when Rachel calls him. Shelby is surprised, but Rachel dismisses his presence by commenting, "He's always around." It is also notable that we never hear Brad speak. Biography Season One Pilot Brad plays Respect,'' Mr. Cellophane, ''I Kissed a Girl and On My Own, during Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel's auditions. Later, he plays the piano during the rehearsal of Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat and You're The One That I Want. Showmance He plays during the rehearsal of'' Le Freak; and later plays ''Gold Digger with an electric keyboard. Acafellas He plays during the choreography lesson. Preggers He plays Tonight in the auditorium. The Rhodes Not Taken He plays Maybe This Time. Throwdown He plays No Air and Hate on Me Wheels He plays Defying Gravity. He is also seen in a wheelchair when the New Directions members are practicing using them. Ballad We find out his name is Brad. He plays Endless Love. Mattress He plays Smile (Lily Allen). Sectionals He plays And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going for Mercedes. He later on plays'' My Life Would Suck Without You.'' The Power of Madonna He plays Borderline/Open Your Heart. Laryngitis He plays The Climb. Theatricality He appears when Rachel calls for him and plays Poker Face. Journey He plays all the New Directions Journey songs. Season Two Brad continues to appear in all performances of New Directions and sometimes other characters (as in the case of Sue and her mother Doris). Furt He is shown to be in the audience at the wedding ceremony, and at the reception, he is shown performing the glee numbers. Rumours When Santana performs a love song for Brittany, she tells her to disregard Brad, and calls him furniture, before adding "no offense". Brad shrugs in a blasé manner, becoming one of the first few people who know that Santana is a lesbian. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Brad plays Big Spender on a purple piano for Sugar Motta, who tells him to "hit it hottie" and pats him on the head. Later, he plays on another purple piano for the glee club's performance of You Can't Stop the Beat. Heart During the Finn and Rachel kiss in the choir room, he is seen with a expression of dislike on his face. Big Brother Brad is accompanying the Booty Camp full of inattentive members. When Sue takes Mercedes' phone after Mercedes states that she's "Donating to the Obama campaign" and proceeds to smash it because she was texting, Brad excitedly pumps his fist in the air with a smile on his face. Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana is extolling her confidence that she is going to be famous, and adds that she's also "1000% sure that our man-child piano player keeps a petite Eurasian locked in a trunk under his bed." Brad silently tilts his head in confusion or irritation. Season Four Trivia *Appears in nearly every episode. *Has never spoken one line in the show. *Is credited with the musicians rather than the actual cast. *He's just always around. *Is known for wearing black clothes. *Is the only pianist featured on the show. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Teachers